To The Future
by Lexie'sMummy
Summary: What does the future hold for Troy and Gabriella? what's stopping them having the life they want? will they have to leave everything they know behind? changed pen name used to be LolaMayJo
1. Beginning Of The End Or Something New

**To The Future**

**New Years Eve 2009**

_Gabriella's POV_

I was all alone lying on her bed staring into space aimlessly. Nothing could ever top that New Years I thought, I didn't want to be there but yet I was so glad I was there. There I met the love of my life. How could I end up going from that, to this.

_Troy's POV_

Here I am surrounded by hundred's of people yet I couldn't care less. The one person that mattered to me most in the world wasn't there, how could I enjoy myself? Why did I let her go? Why didn't I even ask where she was going or why she was leaving? God, I'm such an idiot, she tells me that she's going away and never going to see me again and I just stand there staring at her blankly till she was gone.

_Gabriella's POV_

Why didn't I just tell him? I should stop second guessing him, I don't really know what he would have said or done. He could have been happy, but then again he could have flipped out at me. I still should have told him he has a right to know. Although I guess now I ruined his chances of ever knowing. His face when I told him I was leaving I couldn't bear it I just had to walk away before the floods of tears started cascading down my face.

_Troy's POV_

Something had been up with her for about a month, why didn't I try harder to find out what it was rather than letting her tell me it was nothing before changing the subject. Maybe if I'd tried harder spent more time with her maybe just maybe she would still be here with me. I've got to find her. Jeez where am I going to start? Think logically Troy start at the beginning. Who will know where she's gone? Taylor, maybe even Sharpay they got closer and I've still Mrs Montez's number. You have to try everything Troy you can't let her get away this easily.


	2. The Truth Or At Least The Start Of It

Gabriella's POV

Lying in my bedroom all alone the televisions on and the count downs began…10…9…8…7…6… all I can think about is what Troy's doing right now. Shall I phone him? Just to hear his voice, know that he's safe. But then that's going to lead to awkward questions…maybe I should just tell him. 5…4…3…2…1… Happy New Year yeah right I just need him. That's it I'm going to ring him and I'm going to tell him. What's the worst that can happen him not care and stay where he is and I stay here and I'm already living with that.

No Ones POV

Troy's phone begins to ring he looks down at the caller ID and a mixture of confusion and happiness spreads over his face. He eagerly answers the phone.

"Ella?"

"…Hey Troy" she replies in a quiet voice.

"Baby what's up it sounds like you've been crying? How come you left? Where are you? I miss you."

"…I miss you too Troy." She say's after a moments pause.

"Where are you? Why'd you go? I wanna come see you."

"You don't Troy… and I have erm something to err tell you."

"Ella you know you can tell me anything baby I just want to be by your side."

"I don't think you will when I err tell you this."

"Baby I love you more than anything in the world, nothing could make me want to not be with you…" all that can be heard on the other end of the phone is sobbing.

"Ella. Baby just let me in tell me." Still nothing but sobbing could be heard.

"Baby, you have to give me something. What you have to tell me does it have something to do with why you left?"

Almost inaudibly Gabriella replies "Yeah"

"Please baby, just tell me and then I can be there for you, we can work it out together, no matter what."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"I err we're err I'm p…I'm pregnant." She finally blurts out.

"I err baby why didn't you tell me?"

"Your not mad?" she questions.

"I'm not going to lie Ella I'm completely shocked, I just wish you'd have told me and not left, all I wanna do is hold you make sure you're safe and ok. Baby tell me where you are."

"No I can't" she replies quickly not missing a second.

"What baby, why?"

"No just no I can't" and with that she hangs up, leaving Troy more than a little confused.  


* * *

**I know this isn't very long but i don't want to give too much away at once, please rate and review if you read this it gives me more of a reason to carry on writing it and to update more regularly. thanks for reading :)**

**LolaMayJo**


	3. Will it be ok? What's the plan?

Gabriella's POV

I can't believe I hung up on him. Why does it have to be that the one you love most, more than anything in the world is the one you can't talk to? Why do I have to be scared of what he would do? I was scared of losing him but in effect I've already done that by running away. Why did I have to listen to her? Just because she's my mother what's to say that she is always right. I just heard the front door which means Mama back, I don't want to see the disappointed look on her face anymore every time that she come and talks to me.

No One's POV

Maria Montez enters Gabriella's room. She glances over and see's Gabriella on her bed exactly where she left her this morning. Maria gives Gabriella the disappointed look that she is getting to know too well for her liking. Gabriella doesn't understand how something that is so joyous and precious to her can seem like such a disaster and disappointment to her mother.

'You know, your pregnant not on your death bed you could unpack or tidy or something whilst I'm at work all day everyday.'

'Why would I want to unpack Mama I don't like it here and I don't want to stay.' Gabriella replied.

'Gabriella, this is what is best for you now, so we can get your life back on track and you can forget all things about Troy and focus on your studies.'

'What if that's not what I want Mama. What if I wanted to stay in Albuquerque with Troy and raise our baby together?'

'We talked about this Gabriella, Troy does not want a child he has basketball to focus on just like you have you studies so you can become a lawyer just how you always dreamed.'

'No Mama actually that's what you talked about and what you decided was best. And you know what dreams change if you ever just listened to me you'd know that I haven't wanted to be a lawyer since I was 10 years old. Now please will you just leave me alone I'm busy.' Gabriella stressed getting some what wound up by her mother.

'This is not the end of this Gabriella. And remember your to have no contact with Troy, you don't need to screw his life up like you have your own.' And with that she left the room without giving Gabriella the chance to reply.

Gabriella's POV

Arghh I really can't stand her at the moment. She can't stop me talking to Troy and she can't stop me doing what I think is best for this child. It my baby, mine and Troy's not hers. All I wanna do is talk to him but I can't phone him now because Mama will hear. I know I'll see if he's on Instant Messenger.

No Ones POV

She grabs he laptop and quickly signs in and as soon as she see's that he's there a big smile spread across her face, but it quickly subsides when she realises she'll have some explaining to do after their conversation on the phone previously.

BlueBolton14 says: Ella please talk to me, tell me what's going on.

Troy's Ella says: It's complicated Troy, I don't want to get you messed up in everything.

BlueBolton14 says: If you're carrying my baby Ella I'm already involved. Tell me what's going on maybe it will be less complicated then.

Troy's Ella says: Troy she wants me to have our baby give it up for adoption then carry on studying as if nothing happened. Your not meant to know anything about it. She said you won't want me now and you won't want our baby, that I need to let you focus on basketball.

BlueBolton14 says: What have I always said Ella that no one else knows, you always come before basketball. And now it's you and our baby, all I wanna do is be there for you every step of the way I just wanna hold you.

Troy's Ella says: Really?

BlueBolton14 says: Ella I love you more than anything in the world, I just wanna be with you and our baby. Screw basketball and even my parents and your mum if we have to. I want this baby as much as I hope you do, it may not be the ideal but it's still our baby we can't just give it up as if it means nothing.

Troy's Ella says: I want this baby so much, I love it so much already.

BlueBolton14 says: Do you have a bump yet?

Troy's Ella says: Only a little one I know it's there but I don't know if others can tell, but I should start really showing soon I'm nearly 15 weeks gone.

BlueBolton14 says:  I can't wait to see but we need to make a plan babe.

Troy's Ella says: I know but we need to go about it carefully otherwise things could blow up in our face


End file.
